


Shattering Point

by Skyfrost



Series: Uprising [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Arcane Flight (Flight Rising), Clan Lore (Flight Rising), Dragon Lore (Flight Rising), F/F, F/M, Fire Flight (Flight Rising), Ice Flight (Flight Rising), Light Flight (Flight Rising), Lightning Flight (Flight Rising), M/M, Nature Flight (Flight Rising), Original Character(s), Plague Flight (Flight Rising), Revolution, Shadow Flight (Flight Rising), Water Flight (Flight Rising), Wind Flight (Flight Rising), earth flight(flight rising)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfrost/pseuds/Skyfrost
Summary: What makes you think the deities deserve to be worshipped? After centuries of fighting amongst themselves, the battle quickly escalated into an all-out war, dragon against dragon and deity against deity. They slaughter our children with no regards for their own, blind to the suffering and destruction they cause in their wake. They have learned nothing from their bloody past and instead enforces it on their children, forcing us to fight their battles, a petty duel that should have ended countless centuries ago.We have had enough.The deities are the remnant of an ancient age long ago, a parasite that feeds off of our lifeforce.The deities are mortal, the deities are lies.Chains will break.And gods shall die.Welcome to the Revolution~~~Fanfic of a revolution against the gods. Taking requests for characters in the book. PM Skyfrost if you want one to be added, I'm trying to weave as many Clans and dragons in this as possible.
Relationships: Fearless/Swordtail
Series: Uprising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008939
Kudos: 4





	Shattering Point

_I will slaughter them all_

The cruel lighting of the lair stands harsh against the Guardian’s pale scales. Clicking machines whisper in the walls as a small Fae flutters through the lair, helping the Guardian lie flat on an operation table.

Blood drips lightly from what remains of the warrior’s lost arm, provoking a flurry of mechanical cauterizations as the Fae tends to the shattered limb. The Guardian watches, forever made from stone and hatred.

The veteran’s eyes are filled with pain and vengeance, the look of a hunter as she watches the scientist work on her arm. 

The Guardian’s eyes were two smoldering coals, promising death and destruction as she glares at the Fae. 

“Fearless, I suggest that you reconsider.”

“I won’t discuss this any further.” she hisses in reply.

The Fae looked up, crests quivering as she finishes the bonds on the Guardian’s limbs.

This isn’t a form of treatment for an illness.

This wasn’t even a form of torture.

_ This was an experiment. _

**_A voluntary one._ **

The Fae inputted a strange sequence of letters and symbols on a keypad, mechanical limbs hissing as odd metallic pincers swoop down from the laboratory ceilings.

“This is your last change to change your mind.”

“Don’t even  _ attempt  _ to dissuade me. Save your breath.” The Guardian lifted her eyes back towards the ceiling as she steeled herself for the operations that were to follow.

“No one has even attempted such a procedure like this before. There will be wires, there will be nerves...None of my previous experiments have ever survived this before. They all died in agony, screaming until their-”

“I am no normal dragon Foxglove.” Fearless’ eyes shone with a shimmering fury that was barely contained in a draconian vessel.

“I will slaughter the gods one by one, and rattle the very foundations of dragonkind. You have  _ never  _ met a dragon like me and you will  **pray** that you never will.”

“So be it.”

The pincers plunged down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a dragon/clan lore in the book, PM Skyfrost on Flight Rising, I'm trying to weave as many Clans and dragons in this as possible.  
> Upvote if you want me to write more!


End file.
